HSM Survivor
by Mrs. Nick J' Ashley 'N' Amy
Summary: High School Musical competes in Survior with host, Corney Collins! Troy, Gabi, Shar, Tay, Chad, Kelsi, Jason, Ryan and Martha and more exciting characte fight for the grand prize. Want to join in on the fun? YOU can be a charecter if you tell us your name
1. Trailer and Important Notice

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

**Me and Amy Oringianlly wrote this with the characters being us and people from are school... since ui like it so much jim turning it into a HSM FANFIC! there will be some unknown charcters that can take bigger parts then the actuall hsm hsm 2 charcters but u will learn to love them especiallymy charcter! we r running out of name to replace the names of kids from r school, bcuz we don't want kids from r school to no about wat we r writing about them lol **

**sooo ooffer us names celeb, cearle boxs, to chiwawa! **

**any questions comment us**

**Trailor**

**Your favorite show...**

_Flashes to episode of regular survivor._

**With your favorite movie...**

_Flashes to High School Musical scene._

**Wuth some new fave characters!**

_Flashes to Ashley, Cooners, and Fin._

**Ashley**: YOU GOT THAT RIGHT COON? YOU WANNA BEEF?

_Flashes to Ashley and Justin Timberlake bug_

**JtBug**: A magic camera which shows where anyone is and what they are saying at any time.

**Ashley**: Ripoff! Gimme the camera!

_Flashes to Brad Pitt, Angelina Jolie, Chad, Colbie, Taylor and Nim._

**Brad**: You had a child with a 10th grader!?!?!?!?

**Angelina**: Uh, you should try its fun.

**Chad**: And she's a feisty one!

**Angelina**: Shush honey.

**Taylor, Colbie, Nim**: Umm Chad how many girls are you exactly dating?  
**  
And lots of Romance:**

_Flashes to Gabriella and Kyra_

**Kyra: **I have to go bac to the ship...I'll be back though.

_**A small tear cascades down Gabriella lefts cheek.**_

_Flashes to Matt and Kyra_

**Kyra**: Your a silly goose.

_She whispered seductivly as a long manicured finger ran down his chest. _

**And Lots of important desicions:**

_Flashes to Ashley, Amy, Troy, Maree and JTBUG._

**Ashley**: Wait if I eat the cheese Troy will die (yaaa) but Maree will die (boooo) and Amy will die (semisemi).

**Starring The HSM CREW**

_Flashes to HSM crew_

**Corny Collins and Micheala**

_Flashes to Corny and Mikki._

**Some other kids**

_Flashes to a bunch of kids_

**Ashley and Amy**

_Flashes to Ashley and Amy_

**The writers of East High Rock and Not another HSM parody bring you**

_Flashes to Ashley and Amy_

**Ash: **Cue the back up dancers, Cue the exotic background, Cue the Music, LIGHTS CAMERA ACTION  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
**  
Amy**: Don't EVER do that again

**High School Musical Survivor**

_Flashes to Ashley in a dark room_

**Ashley: **Where'd the lights go?


	2. Welcoming You to the First Episode

A/N: Before reading this Be sure to read important not or u will be TOTALLY confuesed.

Disclaimer: nothing owned ezxceopt oringials charcters and thingies!

High School Survivor  
By Ashley and Amy 

Chapter 1: We're here && the first challenge!!!!

"WELCOME TO THE CORNY COLLINS SPECIAL SURVIVOR MARATHIONTOPIA!," says Corny Collins, "This whole entire month, maybe more! We will have a close up at the real side of EAST HIGH HIGH SCHOOLERS (he winks) and watch to see who survives and the Last two will win a million jillion dollars and will get a 3 week pack for BAHAMAS AND DISNEY LAND TOGETHER. The rest of the losers will get popcorn balls. Because who doesn't like popcorn balls? So lets go to the 11th graders now! Our grand prize winner will receive one million dollars and a yearly round trip to Disney the next 2 winners will get a 8000 thousand shopping spree the next three will get 500 dollars and a yearly free charge of gas for there new cars. Lets take a look to thee island, ... AHOY!"

A close up on a young raccoons face. "This is horrible, I tell you horrible momma," Said Cooners, "WHY I AM HERE WHY WHY! Germs are everywhere!" Corny Collins starts to talk again: "Okay for our first event we are going to be having 8 contestants, the competition will consist of both physical and mental skill, a course of running or climbing a mountain...we have randomly selected the 8 contestants, remember the 2 last people to finish **DIE**! Haha not really their just gonna be eliminated...anyways the 8 people are 4 boys 4 girls. Welcoming the co-host Michaela" She begins to talk. "Gabriella, Eel, Troy, Troy's twin Tom, Kyra, Taylor, and Chad, oh and Maddie."

We close up on the contestants as they start Troy says "Move it losers!" As he darts off! Kyra fights back in anger. "Moving it!" She yells past him. Gabriella pushes Kyra "Don't you move it around my baby" Corny Gasps: Its getting feisty up in here, right Micaela? "Where Ryan?!?!" Chad falls down a hill of spiky rocks "Troy I need help!" Troy laughs and then talks. "Do you really think I'm gonna help you rolls eyes and laughs"Then Kyra screams: WHERE ARE THESE FRIGG IN MENTAL CLUES? I THOUGHT WE NEEDED MENTAL CLUES! Gabriella calms her down. She says "You have to find them in your brain Kyra!" Kyra gasps "THEY ARE STUCK IN MY BRAIN!" She jumps into her brain. Corny laughs and says "I guess we wont be seeing Kyra for as while.

Let's see what Gabriella's thinking. We go into her brain. There is pictures of her kicking people. Her brain board says "ONE DOWN 8 TO GO... EXCEPT HIM" Corny does thinker pose "Who is this him? Let's take a look at her heart to find out" We journey down Marlie's body to her heart. Corny takes a look at her heart. "Harry Potter? No, that's not the him we're looking for. Oh its, a back of a boy's head? Is it Troy or Tom? We might never no... we'll keep trying so keep your eyes open!"A young blonde girl in a duck costume appears. "Do you really think you got rid of me already, I'm back and ready to attack, YOU GABRIELLA MONTEZ!" Says Kyra in her duck costume. Mikki (Micheala) asks "Why is she in a duck costume?" Corny responds "Another mystery of the world!" Kyra and Gabriella then begin to fight. "Cat fight" Says Corny.

Troy's climbing up mountain with Chad behind, he kicks Chad down. Chad says "Ow Troy!"  
**Michaela:**What a feisty boy.  
**Jake:** suck it up, and shut up and smell the coffee, i WON!

Eel, Maddie and Tom and Taylor are the only ones not involved in these fights. Gabriella and Kyra when they where fighting unfornatuly got stolen by pirates. Corny and micheaLa: SONG TIME! BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ 2 are out! Troy and Chad, Taylor and Tom, Maddie and Eel are battling it out. Taylor looks at Chad with sweetness in her eyes. Could this be true romance????

**Corny:** we have a winner...TROY. It looks like Chad, Taylor, Tom, Maddie  
and Eel are very behind, this could take awhile  
**Chad:** Taylor if you drop out now I will love you forever  
**Taylor:** THEN I WILL,OK TAKE ME AWAY CORN!  
**Corny and Micheala:** BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ 3 are out  
**Ashley:** Pick up the speed, hup 2, hup 2!!!!  
**Martha:** and run it run it and run it run it

**Amy**: I think i'll be beting my money on Maddie and Troy there neck and neck and EXTREMELY close to the finish line!  
**Eel**: Lets combine forces and knock'em out!  
Maddie jumps on Eel's back  
**Maddie**: Lets go soulja boy!  
**Soulja Boy/ Eel**: You got it SOULJA GIRl  
Eel runs out of power and flings Maddie into the netherlands  
**Corny**: Eel, Toma and Chad  
Toma? Tom gets get angry  
**Tom**: I AM NO GIRL!!!!  
His speed increases to a hungry cheetah girl.  
Tom wins,Chad and Eel are not out of Survivor but Kyra, Maggie, Chiara and Maria are.  
**Corny**: The boys are having the long run in this competition!  
**Corny**: The girls could come back at anytime in the competion, they're still out, but they could help us producers in some tricks... well our first four winners are Troy, Chad, Eel and Tom meaning they'll have to fight for the first place prize...a new sports car...DUN DUN DUN DUN...the death round. The males will get a randomly choosen female to fight for them, so they can get there sports car. The game will not be told until after they have choosen girl to play for them who do they get?  
**Mikki**: The girls are randomly picked Tom: Sharpay, Eel: Jewelz,Chad: Nimm, and Troy: Lee...  
**Troy**: Crap  
**Lee**: What is that supposed to mean?  
**Chad**: Atleast yours isnt in a wheelchair.  
**Tim**: OH-YA! blushes... I mean...um... cool...  
**Nim**: Hey you think wheelchairs can't do anything?  
Knocks all girls down and wins for alex with the sharp wheel chair foot holders!  
**Nim**: Well think again

**Corny**: And Chad and Nim both win the mini prizes in a blink of an eye. Blink blonk!  
**Chad**: Blushes Wow Nimmie, that was some real good moves out there.  
**Nim**: Thanks anytime, anytime. flashes flirty smile.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

The camera pulls out to a hidden cave in the northern side of the island.  
Taylor puts down her binoculars.  
**Taylor:** Ugh that Nim stealing my man, we will get them right my pretties?  
Meows heard from depths of cave.  
Taylore: Purr-fecto!

* * *

**Back to the games!**

**Corny**: The contestants will now go back to their cabins, they do not no they are being filmed when in their cabins though, hidden cameras are everywhere... and when I mean everywhere I mean EVERYWHERE ON THIS FREAKKIN ISLAND!

Flashes to inside a cabin.  
**Corny**: We see some relationship drama between Lee and Nim.  
**Nim**: Lee's, its just a competition.  
**Lee**: Well you could of let us play for just a little, without wiping us out with your wheelchair.  
**Nim**: Can I help being injured?  
**Lee**: No, but you have the IQ of a raisin, try working on that instead of sitting on ur butt all day... RUNNING OVER PPL INCLUDING ME! COUGH TOESTILLHURTING COUGH Sorry i'm coming down with something.  
**Nim**: Are you okay? Are you sick?  
Lee slaps her forhead in disbelif.

**Corny**: Well that was drama! Is that hurting their bestfriendship? Lets move to a different place. Lets see isf anyone has found the Beatiful Waterfall area, perfect area for couples.

**

* * *

Waterfall Area **

Tom: Wow... this place is amazing!  
**Sharpay**: Yeah its beautiful!  
**Corny**: Ohlala!  
**Micheala**: I can sense romance in the air!  
**Sharpay**: Do you wanna swim!  
**Tom**: Sure!  
**Mikki**: Seems like Tom and Sharpay make Tompay, the newest and most interesting couple yet!  
**Sharpay**: wipes her shirt off into a hawt bikini and imoressing Tom  
**Mikki**: I dont think their ready to admit there a couple yet!  
Tom Cannonballs in, Sharpay dives in.  
**Corny**: Mikki... do you see any other couples here?  
**Mikki**: Only one more...  
**Corny**: Lets check it out!  
**Mikki**: To the dining hall! 

**A/N: You might be confused, so be sure to post a comment with a question and we will answer A.S.A.P! Yes me and amy r in the story if u we wondering1 p.s. we need to replace the names of some characters to if u want us to use ur name or hava a good name we will love to use it just comment it... p.s. if u have any ideas drop them off!**


	3. A little Tomisselle with a Angry Troy!

**A/N: As you can see I went back and changed alot of the names in the story... like the Sharpay and Tom thing is now Marissele and Tom... I'm trying to use more unique names lol. Tomissele _MxT_**

**No comments... :(, we are so depressed! Check out are other stories and we PROMIIIIISE this one will get very funny in the later chapters. If you want to be in the story post a comment with your name, or if you want someone in the story like Paris Hilton you could say that also! Toodles READ AND REVUEW**

**Ash**

Corny and Micheala approached the Dining Hall, where the competitive and hungry contestants of East High are now eating. Will they find that, lovely couple, Mikki was talking about early.

**Corny**: Jeez this place is packed.  
**Mikki**: 50 people have found the dining hall, they must be hungry. Let's check it out.  
**Amy**: Where is the food?  
**Trevor**: IDK MY BFF ROB? Let's find it!  
**Amy**: My name isn't Rob, but you can call me that if ya get busy with me.  
**(A/N Ha ha, me (Ashley) just added that)**  
**Tess**: Where is the Non-fat lattee section? I'm trying to lose a little weight.  
Tess flaunts her strong, muscular body around in a circle. Meg comes up to here  
**Meg** (Squeaky High-pitched voice): Me too! Too! Too! TOOOOOOO!

Megalle (Her full name) has a little eating dissoder. She weighs 60 pounds at age 16. Also her voice sort of... echoes itself.

**Meg**: Shutup, I'm not dislexic (she says to no one.)  
**Tess**: Your **anor**exic  
**Mikki**: Look! Where are the lovebirds?  
**Trevor**: Oh Rob! That dress flatters your body type!  
**Amy**: My undies flatter my body type too.  
**Tess**: Um ok.  
**Just Jordan**: Trevor come look at this!

JJ walks Trevor to Martha who is strip-teasing for a bunch of boys and Kyra seems highly interested. Trevor, being a very perverted and horny boy, askes Martha a question that will change his life.

**Trevor:** Can I... Can I... lick you.  
**Martha:** No, but I'm going to lick you up babey!

Her tougue extends 3 feet and turns purple. She tickles Trevor with it before wrapping it around him. She brings him up, spins him, and swallows him whole

**Tess**: OMG! Gurl juzt swallowed Trevor!  
**Martha**: Oh, don't worry, they always come out the other side. Just needed to give him a little time out. So don't mess wit me YA HEARD RITE!

Everyone steps away from Martha... then she is completely alone... and naked.

**Martha**: Nobody loves me. They just want cheap sex.  
**Barney**: I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME! WE'RE A HAPPY FAMILY! WITH A KNICK-KNACK PATTY WHACK!  
**Martha**: BARNEY! I need you! In my time of denial.  
**Barney**: Does someone need a hug?  
**Martha**: (Hugs Barney) Finally, someone who just doesn't love me for my sex! (Realizes Barney is actually grabbing her Ass) (Smacks Barney) Help! Help! I'm being raped by a dinosaur from our imagination!

**Amy**: (Whispers to Troy) If I was a prostitute, would you still be my friend?  
Troy walks away ... seems angry... at the world.

**

* * *

Other Side of Dining Hall**

**Chad**: Announcement, announcement!They is- some has a- um,um,um, Ok, OK, i'll spill it! SOMEONE might have a CONTAGIOUS DIEASE and they MIGHT BE oin this room AND THEY MIGHT be a girl and THEY MIGHT just have a diease called rabies!  
Everyone looks at Cooners  
**Cooners**: It's not me!  
**Amy**: (rolls eyes) SURE COON!  
**Chad**: Actually it isn't.  
**Amy**: really?  
**Chad**: Amy, get over it, it isnt'! Haha, popcorn is fun!

* * *

**Camera flashes back to Tim and Marisselle.**

**Marisselle**: This is fun!  
**Tim**: Especially with you here...  
**Marisselle**: aww, lets make this place are just ours  
**Tim**: (Blushes) Okay, our little secret.

**Corny: **Look! Troy! In the Bushes there!

**Troy**: Everyone finding love, having fun, getting contagious dieases! And what do I get? NOTHING! Nothing, nothing nothing...

Finds Tom and Marisselle.

**Troy**: Even my twin is having fun! That's it! I'm gone...

Troy charges threw the woods the anger and hatred of the world building up within him.

* * *

**Marisselle and Tom at the Water Fall**

**Marisselle**: Ya

She is blushing and a small giggle escapes her rosy red lips. Tom stares deep into her eyes, heat filling the space between them. Her hot breathe, peeling upon Tom's skin, caressing his neck.

**Tom**: I need to tell you something-

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Pirate ship:**

Kyra: What do you think is going on there? (Referring to survivor island)  
Maria: Idk My BFF KyKy!  
While they have become friends and are battling off peter pan, and are on captain hooks side.

* * *

**Back to the dining Hall:**

**Eel**: Cheers to 10th Grade! May we all have good luck in this contest.  
**Everyone else**: CHEERS  
**Corny**: Troy, Marisselle and Tom are nowhere to be found, but does anyone else care?  
**Mikki**: NOOO, Close up on Jass!  
**Jass**: She's a little too old for me, but you know...  
**Mikki**: OMG!

Corny changes camera position

**Mikki**: Hey biocth! That was getting good!  
**Corny**: But, look at this...even better, another couple that we have been searching for throughout the dining hall, are finally here! Chad and Martha a little on the odd side but okay! AND... holding hands while eating. Do not try that without parental supervision if under 13. (Chad and Martha began to Choke.) See? Dangerous!  
**Mikki**: But they are older than 13... or are they?  
**Corny**: (To contestants) Ok everyone! We're getting the cameras back out... winks and are next competition...  
**Just Jordan**: DOES ANYONE CARE THAT MY BEST FRIEND TOM, HIS BROTHER AND TWIN TROY AND MY FRIEND MARISSELLE ARE MISSING?!?!!?  
Eveyrone: NO  
JJ groans.  
**Justin Jordan**: Please help me look!  
No-one NOTICES, no-one hears JJ, their all too much fussing abnout competiton.  
JJ runs off to look.  
**Just Jordan**: HELP ME  
He screams at the top of his lungs.  
No response.

**Corny**: The competitors will be Just Jordan, Madison, Annie, Lilly, Ashley, Amy, Romy, Big Bert and r special guest star Billy Ray Cyrus.

Annie and Lilly decided not too. They are twins... and oddly do everything together.

**Corny**: KIDS YOU GOTTA, your on a contract.  
**Annie and Lilly**: We dont feel good.  
**Corny**: Fine, fine, but you are DEFINITLY competing next competition.

**Annie and Lilly**: Yes ok Cornster, (Under their Breathe.) sucker!  
**Corny**: And the competion is prisinor ball, tug a war, tail tag, racing, baseball and the last one is a suprise...  
Team one is omg Amy, Ashley, Big Bert and Just Jordan versing Madison Romy and Billy Ray Cyrus, the guest star.

Big Bert and Romy and Yawn and Billy Hicks decide to leave for the VIDEO GAME CHAMPSION ARENA in Olympia, Greece..

Amy and Just Jordan and Ashley and against Madison AND BiLLY RAY!  
**Billy Ray**: My sercet plan, I will sing ACHY BREAKY HEART!  
They all automatically win,but then suddenly someone and ran into Billy Ray outta anger and rage killing him...TROY! He's back and ready to compete with his new catch pharse...  
**  
Troy**: SHUT UP PEOPLES WE ALL KNOW I'M GONNA WIN THIS STUPID CONTEST!  
**Miley**: Oh no! First my mommykins now my daddykins! Whos gonna die next?  
Suddenly we hear a scream from Nick, Joe and Kevin Jonas.  
**Miley**: That answers it  
**Troy**: Also your brother (Says Troy killing Jackson) and your boyfriend!  
** Miley**: why oh why does all my life die and  
Lilly and Oliver arrive from the heavens, and steal Miley, then blast her with a lightning blot. She turns into Angel and gives birthed to Frankie Jonas. Who is the Baby Daddy then? The lightning bolt?  
**Frankie Jonas in Angel like form**: Joe? JOE DIED!  
**Corny**: Troy you have to calm down you cant go around killing people!  
**Troy**: I DO WHAT I WANT! L to the O to the S to the ER... I WILL KILL YOU! (Stabs Corny with knife.)  
**Corny**: Haha young fool, I am immortal you can't kill me, but I can kill you muhahahahaha (Flashes shiny teethy smiley and winks.)  
**Troy**: Sorry Cornster...  
**Corny**: Its ok Troy, it's okay.

**ASHLEY'S NOTE: RR! COMMENT! ANYTHING! SAY HIT ME! SAY HI JUST TO SAY HI! COMMEBNT MY FABOULOUS SHOES!**  



	4. Chad's Ladies and Ashley's Nachoes

**A/N: Nothing Much on the reviews... remember YOU can be in the story if you REVIEW and GIVE us a NAME for YOU! Emphasize on the FCAPS!**

**Corny and Mikki:** Everyone to dining hall.

Everyone does accordingly.

**Corny**: Alright everyone. It's time to elimanate one more person, contestants today are, Tom, Marisselle, Keiko and finally Just Jordan, which one of the four will go home? Think about thta while you finally eat...EAT!  
**Everyone**: Cheers

Destiny, the maid, comes out with food. Vana White holds it up. Destiny pushes Vana.

**Destiny**: Outta my way biotch!  
**Troy**: Your a fiesty one... me likey!  
**Ryan Evans**: You should.. but don't... shes mine.  
**Destiny**: Since when am I yours?  
**Ryan**: Since this.

Ryan leans in to give a passionate kiss. But insteads, he twirls Destiny and gives her a Rubber Duck and a tee shirt saying THIS IS WHAT DREAMS ARE MADE OF! Destiny does a booty dance. She squeals.

**Destiny:** Oh Em Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I love DUCKIES!  
**Ryan:** In that case... Quack!

* * *

**Some Place**

Angel and devil appear on Ash's shoulders... they are named Shenna and Seanna  
**Ashley**: Hi guys! Why are you here? Burger King issues again, well you no Dr.P-  
**Shena (angel):** We thought u needed advice, AND TO WATCH tonights entertainment competition.  
**Seanna(devil):** To beat this competion.  
**Shenna:** No Seana, evil and cheating isnt the way to go, Ashley go with your heart play clean, Oh wahtever who needs this crap! Beat'em till they give up, Ashish, GET'EM GOOOD!  
**Ashley:** Shenna I cant believe ur saying this! But... I like what u think!  
**Seanna and Shenna:** Get the boy.  
**Ashley**: What boy?  
**Seanna and Shenna:** The boyyyyyy the boooyyyy! They fade out into a fog.  
**Ashley**: Oh come on crap you always leave me at these times  
**Shenna**: We're going to Burger king  
**Ashley:** Bring me back some nachos k?  
**Seanna:**K.

* * *

**Dining Hall**

**Corny:** The votes are in. The elimated persin isssssssssssssssss...  
**Mikki**: TOM!  
**Marisselle**: NOOO  
**Tom**: I will miss you.  
**Marisselle:** No elimate me Corny and Mikki! ME DONT TAKE HIM!  
**Corny**: Ok bi Marisselle, Marisselle is gone.  
Tom sobs.  
**Keiko:** Oh, I cant take this, just let them stay, i'll go to burger king.  
**Ashley:** (Her mind talking to herself again.) Oh he will see Shenna and Seanna there.  
**Tom:** I'm glad your staying... because we are just friends. (Turns red.)  
**Marisselle:** (.Blushes.) Ya just Friends...

* * *

Chad and Nim

**Alex:** Hey Nimmers!  
**Nikki:** Hey Chaddykins  
**Corny:** Okay so meanwhile Troy and Ashley run away to the cabin away from the Dining Hall for some alone time. Troy and Ashley sit down on a log underneath the flaming sunste. They stare into each others eyes.

**Ashley:** Oh Troy.  
**Troy:** Yes Ashley? (He asks with passion and love filling is crystal clear eyes, all the sorrow doubt hate and pain leaving them.)  
**Ashley:** You're real name is Jack, Ya know.

She says leaning in for a kiss...Ashley SLOWLY PANTS HEAVILY AWAKING FROM HER NIGHTMARE,,,,ewwwwwww she screames fillling the whole Dining Hall. Everyone looks at Ashley and turns away back at the competion before them more interest in both there food and the action on stage...who would be eliminated next?

* * *

Amy and Tom wander off into the woods

**Tom**: Wanna go swimming?  
Amy: No, not really i gotta get my game on  
**Tom**: (Takes emilys hand.) WELL YOU ARE COMING WITH ME! (Drags her into water.)  
Tom leans in for a kiss.  
**Amy:** HELP I'M BEING RAPED!  
**Tom:** Kiss me you fool.  
**Amy**: I HAVE A BOYFRIEND  
**Tom:** Who?

Suddenly a dark, handsome penguin duck APPEARS.  
**Jeff:** Hands off my baby.  
**Amy:** (Jumps into arms.) Jeffy!  
**Amy:** Long time no see, baby. Run waway with me.  
**Jeff:** Everytime.  
Amy and Jeff run away into the sunset.  
**Ashley**: And another one bites the Dust.

* * *

**Dining Hall**

**Amy (Telling her perverted campfire stories in the dining hall):** Ashes then wakes up from her nightmare of having a nightmare and Troy holds her close and tight..."It's okay Ashley" he croons. Ash smiles and looks into his eyes. THIS COULD BE THE START OF SOMETHING NEW! Then Ashley wakes up from her nighmare of having an nightmare of having a nightmare and feels the erdge to slap Troy, and so she does.

* * *

**Waterfall With Tom Trying to Play More Girls**

**Tom**: Wanna go swimming Kirsty  
**Kirsty**: Oh, Tom, I would love to but I thought you were with Marisselle?  
**Tom**: Grabs Kirsty's hands, Come with me, to THE WATERFALL.  
**Kirsty**: Oh its beautiful here, Tom!!!!..???  
**Tom:** This will be are little secret just you and me.

Corny: Lets flash to another lovely couple.

* * *

**Lovewoods**

**Chad and Nim**: Lets go into THE LOVE WOODS.  
**Marachi band**: La cook a rottcha lacookarocha nanannananana.  
**Taylor**: ATTACK CATS  
**Corny:** You see when Taylor was elimated she thought Chad loved her, but she was wrong. She found a small cave to camp put in until she made her comeback, it was filled with cats. Since corny and mikki wanted some of the people to have comebacks to help the show have drama they decided to give them all sercte bonuclaurs to help keep track of what is going on, Taylor sees Chad and Nim flirting a lot so she must get her man back.  
**Corny**: Let's check on this real catfight later ,To Ashley!

* * *

**Dining Hall**

**Shenna**: we're back  
**Ashley**: OOOh nachos, come aND WATCH Taylor AND NIM CATFIGHT.  
**Just Jordan whispers to Madison**: Who is Ash talking to and where did she get those nachos?  
**Madison::** noone exatcly... knows.

**Corny:** Ashley ran off with her nachos and jumped into a rabbit hole where she saw a little lady bug named miss.american "eww BUG!" yelled Ashley. The lady bug flew on her shoulder and said 'i'll gibe you one wish..what is it?'

**Ash**:I want to meet Justin Timberlake and have him sing for me!!!!"  
**Miss American:** Thats stupid guess again.  
**Ash:** NO JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE GIVE ME SOME JT! JTJTJT!  
**Mikki:** Then a mini jt in lady-bug form appeared and sang sexy back on Ashley's head...when he was done he left her a little present...it was extra cheese for her nachos.  
**Ashley:** I HATE CHEESE! JT I HATE IT!  
**Mikki:** The lady bug of jt reapperaed and said 'EAT IT AND I WON'T KILLAmy!, her faite is in ur hands'  
**Ashley**: I ain't eatting no nacho cheese.  
**Jt Bug:** But then Amy will die?  
**Ashley**: so  
**Jt Bug:** isn't she ur friend?  
**Ashley:** ya  
**JtBug:** so you dont care if she dies as in you'll never see her again  
**Ash:** Um not really  
**Lady Bug Of Jt:** Eat it or I will kill Amy and Maree and Troy  
**Ashley:** KILL Troy KILL Troy.

Millions of Fan girls come and beat up Ashley and put of I LOVE TROY poster's everywhere then leave.

**Ashley:** Gosh! Those Girls are like gangsters. Wait if I eat the cheese Troy will die (yaaa) but Maree will die (boooo) and Amy will die (semisemi). What, oh, what am i supsoned to do???????????  
**Corny:** Oh drama.  
**Mikki:** Yes Corny, drama.  
**Mikki**: While Ashley makes her desicion we will go back to Chad, Nim and Taylor and her army of cats.

* * *

**Taylor, Nim, Chad, and Army of Cats of Taylor's LIKINGNESS.**

Then Colbie Calliat aperars with her guitar and says  
**Colbie:** 'Dear Taylor and Chad...' Like, guys you can't, like, fight, like this. Everything should make you crinkle your nose and lalalaness.  
**Chad: (Hypnotized by Colbie's pretty eyes.) .**Oh Colbie.  
**Tay (Angry Chad has fallen for another):** You know what colbie? SCREW YOU!  
**Chad**: Colbie, will you please date me?  
**Tay**: HEY! I quit the contest for you.  
**Chad**: Taylor...  
**Taylor and Colbie**: What's that supposed to mean?  
**Chad**: Is it not obvious my Two ladies?  
Colbie Winks at Chad, Taylor sics her cats on him.  
**Nim**: Hey what about me?  
**Chad**: Sorry Little Darling.  
**Nimm:** Colbie

**Colbie:** Taylor

**Taylor:** CHAD

**Chad:** Angelina Jolie rraw.  
**Angelina:** Chad, Baby come close.  
**All girls** : ANGELINA!?!?!?

**A/N: Lol CLIFFHANGERY YA CLIFFHANGYS! Ok, so YOU could be in are story. OMG, Yes YOU could! Just review and out ur bname!**


End file.
